


Comfort & Apologies

by AtomicTank1000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, sleep kiss, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicTank1000/pseuds/AtomicTank1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's rage finally gets the best of him.  He does what he can to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort & Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryephoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryephoenix).



  


Fuck.  This.  Shit.  You name is Karkat Vantas, and you could NOT be more stressed out than you are right now.  Being in The Veil, you thought things would be easier than being stuck on Alternia.  HOLY SHIT WERE YOU WRONG.  You have so many more responsibilities than you ever did on Alternia.  All you ever used to do was stay at home, play games with friends, and survive sharing a house with a giant crab monster.  Now that SGRUB has pretty much gone to shit, you have to keep every one of your teammates in line, make plans on further survival, and hardest of all, try not to go insane from your ‘friends’ bugging you every second.

Today was another long day of sitting in front of a computer, talking to a bunch of people you hate, and stressing over other people’s problems, while not even resolving your own.  You need your rest.  You could really go for some sopor slime, but the fucking game won’t let you alchemize any, and nobody brought any with them.  Ever since you needed a sleeping quarters to replace your recupracoon, you’ve using this shitty thing called a bed that John sent you a code for.  It doesn’t take the edge off your stress like the spoor did, but at least it’s easier to get in and out of, not to mention you don’t have to change your clothes every time you get out. 

You’ve been up for the past few days with hardly any sleep, and now that you finally have a shot at some rest, you don’t hesitate to take it.  You shamble your way down the cold metal hallway of the meteor.  On the way to your respiteblock, struggling to keep your eyes open, you see Terezi about to pass you.  She must’ve gotten your scent, because she holds out her cane in front of you, stopping you in your tracks.

H3Y K4RKL3S, 4R3 YOU DO1NG OK?  YOUR W4LK1NG SOUNDS L1K3 1TS 4LL OV3R TH3 PL4C3.  1T’S L1K3 YOUR3 STUMBL1NG 4LL OV3R TH3 PL4C3.

YEAH, I’M FINE, DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT.

The expression on her face changes from concerned and caring, to upset and bitter.

YOU’RE LY1NG ST1NKS, K4RK4T.  YOU N33D TO GO TO SL33P B3FOR3 YOU SL1P 1NTO 4 COM4.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS *TRYING* TO DO BEFORE YOU STOPPED ME?!

….HMPH!  F1N3.

Terezi moves her cane out of the way, and resumes taping it on the ground, walking down the opposite way of the corridor.  You know she worries about you, but you’re just not in the mood to deal with any shit right now.  Your respiteblock is only a few turns away.  Just before you can hit the Transportalizer room, Sollux walks out.  He gives you a concerned look, feeling worried for his best bud.  Ugh, not now man.  Not now.

hey kk, you’re not looking 2o good.  you 2hould get 2ome re2t man.  iill help you there iif you need me to.

DUDE, REALLY, I’M FINE.  JUST LET ME GO ON MY OWN.

2uiit your2elf.

Ok, you really got to stop running into people who like you.  The one time you wish someone like Equius or Vriska would walk by you and not say jack shit, and you get all your closest friends being all supportive and caring. 

You can see the Transportalizer leading to your respiteblock.  Thank Troll Jegus, you swear to god you were this close to fucking passing out on the ground.  Considering you tend to drool when you sleep, and the floor is freezing-cold metal, sleeping on the lab floor is something you’d like to avoid.  Last time it happened, the floor kept a nice chunk of your cheek.  That wasn’t a happy day for you.  Right as your foot is about to step on your Transportalizer pad, another happy go-lucky friends happens to bump into you.  Kanaya, the most caring of all your friends.  Fucking fantastic.

Karkat, Are You Alright?  You Haven’t Come Through Here In Days.  Perhaps You Should Rest.

You don’t even answering her with words.  Instead you just give her a glazed look in the eye, and continue to step on your Transportalizer pad.  The last thing you see is a worried Kanaya, but she knows that you’re going to your room, so she should be ok.  After the gray light subsides, you are standing in the hall that you respiteblock is in.  You really should rig this thing to just take you straight to your room and make shit easier for yourself. 

There it is.  Finally, the door to your respiteblock.  Good thing, too.  You were one false move from tipping off the deep end.  As you slowly but steadily reach for the knob on the door, you feel a gentle touch on your shoulder.  A friendly touch.  Oh that’s it.  Now you’re pissed.  All your pent-up rage unleashes as you turn around and say;

WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!?!  STOP TRYING TO FUCKING TALK TO ME!  CAN’T YOU SEE I’M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEEEEEEEP!?!?!?!?!?

Gasping for air after draining your lungs of all air, slouching over and staring at the ground, you take a moment to catch your breath.  You also look to see who exactly you just blew up at.  You look up to meet olive-green eyes staring right back at you.  You stand up to see Nepeta, frozen in place, paralyzed from your sudden outburst of rage.  You face changes from anger and hate to shock and realization.  Nepeta’s eyes begin to form olive-green tears, her lip is trembling, and you start to hear her whimper.  Oh no.  Now you fucked up.

Nepeta turns around, covering her face with her oversized sleeves, and runs onto the Transportalizer, heading to her room.  You would generally care more, but you’re too focused on one thing, and that’s getting your gray ass in bed.  You turn around to reach for your door, but then you stop and think for a second.  You just made Nepeta cry.  Nepeta’s moirail is Equius.  Equius hates you already.  Equius has enough strength to snap you in half like a toothpick.  If Equius were to find out what you did to her…OH **_FUCK_**.

You whip your ass back around and head straight for the Transportalizer.  You dodge every obstacle in your way, running from pad to pad until you reach Nepeta’s respiteblock.  Despite the rush to get to her respiteblock, you open the door slowly, not wanting to harm her nay more than you already have.  You peek in to see her face down in her pillow, sobbing gently into the softness it offered.  You walk in, careful not to let her be aware of your presence.  She still has her face in her pillow by the time you get to her bed.  For a few minutes, you just sit at the edge of her bed, waiting for her to notice you.  Eventually she takes her face out of her pillow and rises to her knees, still facing away from you.  Guess she knew you were there all along.

:33< I’m sorry karkitty.  i just wanted to help, but I didn’t know…

Ah shit.  This doesn’t look good for your cause.  Not only are you not any closer to making Nepeta less mad/sad, but actually, you’re starting to feel pretty shitty about what you did.  An innocent little cat girl, who you’re pretty sure is flushed for you, offered to try to make you feel better, and you shout your ungrateful ass of at her and make her cry.  You gotta turn this around.

LOOK, NEPETA, THIS WAS MOSTLY MY FAULT.  I WAS JUST TIRED AND FED UP WITH ANYONE, AND YOU JUST GOT TO ME WHEN I WAS AT MY BREAKING POINT.  SO I GUESS WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY IS THAT IM A SORRY PIECE OF SHIT.

:33< *sniff* r-really :??

YEAH.  BUT UH…LOOK, IF THERES ANYTHING I CAN DO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, JUST A-*YAAAAAAAWWN*-ASK.

Fuck, you just forgot how tired you are.  You’re on a bed now, even though it isn’t yours, but that doesn’t stop you from having the urge to fall asleep where you sit.  While she wipes the tears from her eyes, she also looks at you inquisitively, almost as if she’s looking at what you’re feeling.  Then, what scares you the most she grows a mischievous grin on her face.

:33< aaaacually karkitty, maybe there IS something you can do to make me feel better.

She inches towards you little by little.  You do NOT like where this is going.

:33< it’s pretty close to my bedtime, and you look like you could use a nap too.  Purrhaps you would like to sleep with me tonight?

You have no doubt in your mind about it now: This chick is totally flushed for you, and she just invited you to sleep with her. Not in the sexual way, it would seem, but sleeping with a troll that obsessive over you is a little unnerving.  Still, best play along with what she wants.  Don’t want sweaty coming into your respiteblock in the middle of the night armed only with his bare hands and a towel.  Plus, Nepeta _is_ kinda cute.  In that anime cat-girl sorta way, but still. 

OKAY, DEAL.

:33< yay!!!

She grabs your shoulders and brings your head down to her bed, resting on one of the twin pillows.  This feels so good to finally rest your head on something soft, but at the same time it’s very awkward that there’s a girl laying right beside you. You look into her half-open eyes to notice that she’s starting to fall asleep already. 

:33< goodnight karkitty

You don’t even bother to respond.  You’re just going to pretend to be asleep and hope that that’s enough for her to shut up.  But there’s something stopping you.  You’re not sure what it is, but just being here, laying down with Nepeta half asleep, feeling bad about what you’ve done to her, you all of a sudden feel a strong attraction to her.  Her short soft hair, her adorable child-like face, and most inviting of all, her black lips with her olive green tongue behind it.  You wonder to yourself, since she _is_ flushed for you and everything, maybe you should slip a fast one, just show how sorry for her you are.  No other reason, just an apology smooch is all.  Plus, her being asleep will make this much easier.  She may not be able to appreciate what you’re about to do for her, but whatever.  You scooch your body closer to hers, your faces almost touching, so close you can hear the gentle breath of her drowsy sleep.  You move your head in closer and closer to hers, and just like that, she juts her head forward, lips meeting yours.  Sneaky bitch was faking it all along.  Clever.

You are taken off guard by her rash action, so you mouth closes by reflex.  After the first second of contact, however, you open your mouth slightly, and she then proceeds to push her tongue inside your mouth.  Tongues now swirling around each other, you are beginning to enjoy this more that you should be.  Gasping short moans into your mouth, Nepeta is taking advantage of the situation as much as she can.  She throws her arms around your neck as she kisses you harder.  You have to admit, apologies should be more like this. 

You think that, but right when you want more, she stops.  You’re almost to the point where you were pretty damn mad, until you look at her to find her asleep.  She fell asleep.  During a makeout.  Unbelievable.  But now that you see her sleeping, you think that maybe you should finally rest.  As you close your eyes, you wrap your arms around Nepeta and hold her close to you.  Nepeta curls up into a ball (or as much as she can anyways) against you, as if it were an unconscious reflex.  Finally, at long last, you get your well-earned rest.  Although this time, for once in your life, you are not alone.  Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you finally have peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Request sent by Rye at http://ryephoenix.tumblr.com/  
> Follow my Tumblr at http://hilarity-and-homestuck.tumblr.com/


End file.
